Article 85: National Anthems- Saviour's Song
EL SALVADORIAN: Saludemos la patria orgullosos De hijos suyos podernos llamar; Y juremos la vida animosos, Sin descanso a su bien consagrar. De la paz en la dicha suprema, Siempre noble soñó El Salvador; Fue obtenerla su eterno problema, Conservarla es su gloria mayor. Y con fe inquebrantable el camino Del progreso se afana en seguir Por llenar su grandioso destino, Conquistarse un feliz porvenir. Le protege una férrea barrera Contra el choque de ruin deslealtad, Desde el día que en su alta bandera Con su sangre escribió: ¡LIBERTAD! Saludemos la patria orgullosos De hijos suyos podernos llamar; Y juremos la vida animosos, Sin descanso a su bien consagrar. *EQUATORIAL GUINEAN: Caminemos pisando la senda De nuestra inmensa felicidad. En fraternidad, sin separación, ¡Cantemos Libertad! Tras dos siglos de estar sometidos Bajo la dominación colonial, En fraterna unión, sin discriminar, ¡Cantemos Libertad! ¡Gritemos Viva, Libre Guinea, Y defendamos nuestra Libertad. Cantemos siempre, Libre Guinea, Y conservemos siempre la unidad. ¡Gritemos Viva, Libre Guinea, Y defendamos nuestra Libertad. Cantemos siempre, Libre Guinea, Y conservemos siempre la independencia nacional Y conservemos, Y conservemos La independencia nacional. *ERITREAN: Eritrea, Eritrea, Eritrea, Beal dema'nalkese tedemsisu, Meswaéta bharnet tdebisu. Mewaél nekhisa'b élame, TémErti tsnt koynu sma, Ertra za haben wtsuAt, Ameskira haki kem téwet. Eritrea, Eritrea, Ab alem chebitato gbué kbra. Natsänet zemtsä’ lä‘ul nihh, N'hntsa n'lm‘at k'serihh, S'lthane k'nelbsa grma, Hihdri-lena gmja k'nslma. Eritrea, Eritrea, Ab alem chebitato gbué kbra. *ESTONIAN: Mu isamaa, mu õnn ja rõõm, kui kaunis oled sa! Ei leia mina iial teal see suure, laia ilma peal, mis mul nii armas oleks ka, kui sa, mu isamaa! Sa oled mind ju sünnitand ja üles kasvatand; sind tänan mina alati ja jään sull' truuiks surmani, mul kõige armsam oled sa, mu kallis isamaa! Su üle Jumal valvaku mu armas isamaa! Ta olgu sinu kaitseja ja võtku rohkest õnnista, mis iial ette võtad sa, mu kallis isamaa! *ETHIOPIAN: Yäzêgennät Keber Bä-Ityopp'yachen S'änto Tayyä Hezbawinnät Dar Eskädar Bärto. Läsälam Läfeteh Lähezboch Näs'annät; Bä'ekkulennät Bäfeqer Qomänal Bä'andennät. Mäsärätä S'enu Säbe'enan Yalsharen; Hezboch Nän Läsera Bäsera Yänoren. Denq Yäbahel Mädräk Yä'akuri Qers Baläbêt; Yätäfät'ro S'ägga Yä'jägna Hezb ennat; Ennet'äbbeqeshallän Alläbben Adära; Ityopp'yachen nuri Eññam Banchi Ennekura! *FIJIAN: Blessing grant oh God of nations on the isles of Fiji As we stand united under noble banner blue And we honour and defend the cause of freedom ever Onward march together God bless Fiji Me bula ga ko Viti Ka me toro ga ki liu Me ra turaga vinaka ko ira na i liuliu Me ra liutaki na tamata E na veika vinaka Me oti kina na i tovo ca *FINNISH: Oi maamme, Suomi, synnyinmaa, soi, sana kultainen! Ei laaksoa, ei kukkulaa, ei vettä, rantaa rakkaampaa kuin kotimaa tää pohjoinen, maa kallis isien. Sun kukoistukses kuorestaan kerrankin puhkeaa; viel' lempemme saa nousemaan sun toivos, riemus loistossaan, ja kerran laulus, synnyinmaa korkeemman kaiun saa. *FRENCH: Allons enfants de la patrie, Le jour de gloire est arriv? Contre nous de la tyrannie L'?tendard sanglant est lev? Entendez vous dans les campagnes, Mugir ces f?roces soldats? Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras Egorger nos fils, nos compagnes! Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons! Marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons! *GABONESE: Uni dans la Concorde et la fraternité Éveille-toi Gabon, une aurore se lève, Encourage l'ardeur qui vibre et nous soulève! C'est enfin notre essor vers la félicité. C'est enfin notre essor vers la félicité. Éblouissant et fier, le jour sublime monte Pourchassant à jamais l'injustice et la honte. Qu'il monte, monte encore et calme nos alarmes, Qu'il prône la vertu et repousse les armes. Uni dans la Concorde et la fraternité Éveille-toi Gabon, une aurore se lève, Encourage l'ardeur qui vibre et nous soulève! C'est enfin notre essor vers la félicité. C'est enfin notre essor vers la félicité. *GAMBIAN: For The Gambia, our homeland We strive and work and pray, That all may live in unity, Freedom and peace each day. Let justice guide our actions Towards the common good, And join our diverse peoples To prove man's brotherhood. We pledge our firm allegiance, Our promise we renew; Keep us, great God of nations, To The Gambia ever true. *GEORGIAN: Chemi khat'ia samshoblo, Sakhat'e mteli kveq'ana, Ganatebuli mta-bari Ts'ilnaq'aria Ghmerttana. Tavisupleba dghes chveni Momavals umghers didebas, Tsisk'ris varsk'vlavi amodis Amodis da or zghvas shua brts'q'indeba, Da dideba tavisuplebas, Tavisuplebas dideba! *GERMAN: Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, Über alles in der Welt, Wenn es stets zu Schutz und Trutze Brüderlich zusammenhält. Von der Maas bis an die Memel, Von der Etsch bis an den Belt, Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, Über alles in der Welt! Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, Über alles in der Welt! *GHANAIAN: God bless our homeland Ghana And make our nation great and strong, Bold to defend forever The cause of Freedom and of Right; Fill our hearts with true humility, Make us cherish fearless honesty, And help us to resist oppressors' rule With all our will and might for evermore. *GREEK: Se gnorizo apo tin kopsi tou spathiou tin tromeri, se gnorízo apo tin opsi, pou me via metrai tin gi. Ap' ta kokkala vgalmeni ton Ellinon ta iera, kai san prota andriomeni, chere, o chere, Eleftheria! *GRENADAN: Hail! Grenada, land of ours, We pledge ourselves to thee, Heads, hearts and hands in unity To reach our destiny. Ever conscious of God, Being proud of our heritage, May we with faith and courage Aspire, build, advance As one people, one family. God bless our nation. *GUATEMALAN: ¡Guatemala feliz...! que tus aras no profane jamás el verdugo; ni haya esclavos que laman el yugo ni tiranos que escupan tu faz. Si mañana tu suelo sagrado lo amenaza invasión extranjera, libre al viento tu hermosa bandera a vencer o a morir llamará. Libre al viento tu hermosa bandera a vencer o a morir llamará; que tu pueblo con ánima fiera antes muerto que esclavo será. *GUINEAN: Peuple d'Afrique! Le Passé historique! Que chante l'hymne de la Guinée fière et jeune Illustre epopée de nos frères Morts au champ d'honneur en libérant l'Afrique! Le peuple de Guinée prêchant l'unité Appelle l'Afrique. Liberté! C'est la voix d'un peuple Qui appelle tous ses frères à se retrouver. Liberté! C'est la voix d'un peuple Qui appelle tous ses frères de la grande Afrique. Bâtissons l'unité africaine dans l'indépendance retrouvée. *GUINEAN-BISSAUN: Sol, suor e o verde e mar, Séculos de dor e esperança: Esta é a terra dos nossos avós! Fruto das nossas mãos, Da flôr do nosso sangue: Esta é a nossa pátria amada. Viva a pátria gloriosa! Floriu nos céus a bandeira da luta. Avante, contra o jugo estrangeiro! Nós vamos construir Na pátria immortal A paz e o progresso! Nós vamos construir Na pátria imortal A paz e o progresso! paz e o progresso!